You Make Me Feel Like I'm Living A Teenage Dream
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: What happens when glee and Camp rock find themselves together, and Blaine finds out what his true feelings really are and who they are for. Also the guys start to question if being good really is best.
1. Defying Gravity

**You Make Me Feel Like I'm Living A Teenage Dream**

Hi, OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld here with a new story

Just so know, each chapter will change from Glee to Camp Rock just in-case anyone gets confused.

This story is set during the end of my story, Camp Rock 3 but it's changed so you don't have to read it first as the characters names are slightly different and so is the plot so sit back and enjoy.

**Chapter 1 - Defying Gravity**

"Okay guys" Mr Schuester called out to both the New Directions, his own show choir and the Warblers from Dalton Academy who were friends with Kurt but Mr Schuester was still stuck on why it was only some of them and not all that decided to come down to McKinley High today dressed in their blazers none-the-less but still couldn't they maybe try to blend in a bit.

"As you may know, we done well at Sectionals this year, really well as we tied for first place with Kurt and his friends, the Warblers." There was a awkward clap from New Directions at this point as most of them probably had no idea why they were here, maybe thinking it was Kurt's idea, but no, Kurt looked confused too at why he was here, which was good, Mr Schuester thought to himself, this way, I can keep the secret until last.

"Anyway, we are going to have to be even better at Nationals in order to maybe beat the Warblers so we need a good set list..."

"Mr Schuester?" Rachel stood determined to take centre stage again whilst Mr Schuester just let her get on with it. "Don't you think, we should go somewhere else, we don't want the warblers, I'm sorry Kurt but we don't want them to find out what songs we are doing for Nationals."

"I had a feeling you might say that Rachel" Mr Schuester said smile whilst he heard everyone mutter under their breath, me too.

"Anyway" Mr Schuester waited for Rachel to sit back down which took a full ten minutes of her glaring at the Warblers who just looked like they were wondering why a girl was shooting daggers at them before turning their attention back to him. "I know you may think that Kurt and the Warblers are going to be spying but indeed it is not so, I have asked for you all to be here today as I wish for Rachel and Kurt to sing that wonderful song they sang last year but this time, Kurt hit that note please."

Kurt blushed as he remembered how last year when he had sung Defying Gravity, he had ruined it for himself so that his dad would stop getting calls from the jocks calling him fag, queer only to make his dad happy but now he was here again, he vowed he was going to do this, he was going show Rachel what he was made of.

Beside Kurt, David leaned over Blaine to ask Kurt a question.

"What song did you sing with that Rachel chick? Boy she seems like a right piece of work if you ask me" Rachel let out a annoyed noise at this letting David know that she had heard him but David wasn't paying any attention to her.

"We sang Defying Gravity but I let myself do the wrong note because of the threats." David nodded at this as he knew about the things Kurt had been through from talking about it with him and Blaine.

"Well our little Warbler, don't blow it this time."

Kurt nodded before heading to the front to stand beside Rachel who gave him a quick smile before it vanished as she moved into her competition mood.

"Okay, guys, from the top, 3, 2, 1."

The man at the piano began to play and Rachel began to sing.

"Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game.<p>

Rachel closed her mouth and Kurt began to sing causing all the Warblers to become shocked, they had no idea, Kurt could sing a song like this.

Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!.<br>It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I am defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!.

I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so."<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<p>

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down!  
>bring me down!<br>ohh ohhh ohhhh!."

Once the song, both Kurt and Rachel looked flushed with adrenalin and excitement before the Warblers broke out in applause for Kurt who blushed still not completely used to the idea that people at Dalton actually liked him and would treat him the same way as all the others, that was a big difference between Dalton & McKinley. No bullying allowed at Dalton.

The applause died down and Mr Schuester laughed clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, I know you could do it Kurt, well done Rachel, well done Kurt, okay now it's time to bring you the biggest news of all, the reason behind why you are all really here in the first, and that is..."

"Wait" Brittany's voice cried through Mr Schuester's monologue looking from the New Directions to the Warblers as Kurt and Rachel sat down with their groups. "I thought we were going to Mount Doom with the hobbit" And she pointed a finger at Blaine who looked at David and Wes who both shrugged wondering, what on earth this girl was on about now, first Rachel with her spy thing and this Brittany girl with hobbits.

"Brittany, Blaine isn't a hobbit and Mount Doom is gone. Didn't you see Lord Of The Rings?" Brittany nodded being quiet now and allowing Mr Schuester to get back to what he was saying.

"Anyway, yes, in a few days we will be travelling over to the Haliburton Highlands in Canada where we will all be attending Camp Rock for some time in order for us to get some new ideas for Nationals and maybe invite them to watch our performance, this is good for all of us" Mr Schuester said as soon of the New Directions groaned about having to pack things whilst the warblers were excited, too excited to sit still, a school trip, they were going on a trip with Kurt's old school.

"And just one last thing guys, I have invited a couple of people from Camp Rock to talk to you's about how it all works and even maybe give a performance."

Everyone in the room, seemed to perk up a little at this news just as Mr Schuester walked over to the door to invite in whoever was outside.

"Diane, Nate come on in." The door opened and a boy and girl entered both looking very much at ease with the whole thing.

The guy was dressed in a Gray striped shirt with dark jeans and a guitar case in his hand whilst the girl was wearing a red t-shirt reading Camp Rock consular and light jeans lined with golden stars on a chain along one of the pockets.

"Okay guys, this here is Nate Gray, one of the guys from the band Connect Three and Diane Turner, who just joined this year as I far as I take it, would I be right in thinking that?"

"Yes, you would be Mr Schuester and thanks again for having us" The girl spoke and everyone couldn't help but notice that her accent was Scottish rather than American like everyone else around them.

"Wow, Diane Turner is here at our school, this is so awesome" Kurt gushed to Blaine who was still staring at Diane thinking how cute and smart she looked but knowing his luck, she would probably already have a boyfriend or something like that.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine" David and Wes said together shaking Blaine at the same time so he rolled quickly from left to right still not taking his eyes off of Diane who was looking around her before her eyes met Blaine's who blushed knowing he had been caught. But this was weird, he thought to himself, wasn't he gay, he had thought so but then again, he hadn't ever kissed a guy before and here he was gushing all over someone that he hardly knew.

"Hey Nate, could we do I'll Always Remember You."

The guy Nate nodded and pulled out his guitar before starting to play the tune and Diane started to sing.

"I always knew this day would come  
>We'd be standing one by one<br>With our future in our hands  
>So many dreams so many plans<p>

Always knew after all these years  
>There'd be laughter there'd be tears<br>But never thought that I'd walk away  
>with so much joy but so much pain<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you

Nanananana

Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
>And there we are on every page<br>Memories I'll always save  
>Up ahead on the open doors<br>Who knows what were heading towards?  
>I wish you love I wish you luck<br>For you the world just opens up  
>But it's so hard to say goodbye<p>

Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you

Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
>I'll keep them here inside<br>All the times we shared every place everywhere  
>You touched my life<br>Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
>But right now we just cry<br>Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you

Nanananana

I'll always remember you  
>I'll always remember you."<p>

Diane stopped singing and looked around her at the stunned faces, no-one had been expecting her to sing that well obviously whilst Blaine couldn't help but clap the hardest as Diane done some bows to the group and laughing as she smiled.

"Thank you, so why don't we go over the rules of what is to be expected when you come to Camp Rock."

And this time Blaine leaned forward more listening to everything that Diane was saying whilst her shoulder length blonde-brown hair shown in the light.

Then from behind him, Blaine heard Wes and David begin to silently sing a song directed straight at him.

"It must be love, love, love  
>It must be love, love, love<br>Nothing more, nothing less  
>Love is the best."<p>

And whilst Blaine was glad it was whispered, he still felt himself blush even more at the fact that Wes and David knew that he was in love and that he had fell hard for someone who might not even feel the same way about him but this was the first time he had ever felt like this and for once, Blaine Anderson could say he was completely happy with this situation.

review, up next Camp Rock's reaction to McKinley High's New Direction's and Dalton Academy's Warbler's coming to stay with them for a while.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld.


	2. You Belong With Me

Here is the second chapter of You Make Me Feel Like I'm Living A Teenage Dream, what will the Camp Rock kids think about more students coming.

find out here

**Chapter 2 - You Belong With Me**

Camp Rock

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me."<p>

Shane clapped along with the others as he and his friends sat listening to Caitlyn performing one of her songs for Final Jam.

"Woo, well done Caitlyn" Jason yelled out clapping harder than everyone else but Shane shook his head at how Jason was always so stupid sometimes and other times, he was completely smart or trying to be when he was talking to Diane Turner, his now ex-girlfriend, they had been dating for about six or so months but when Jason thought Diane kissed Nate at a party, he got jealous and the two argued before finally breaking up, it was just no good.

"Thanks, guys, well that's all I have got to perform, does anyone know anything else."

All the others shook their heads just as Diane and Nate entered the hall fresh back for their visit somewhere, of where no-one knew as they had left early this morning before anyone else had awoke and now they were back and obviously to tell where they had been.

"Hey guys, we are back" Diane sang sitting in the seat next to Shane and Nate sat beside her whilst Jason muttered something under his breath before moving to sit beside Tess, Ella and Caitlyn.

Shane sighed at what a baby Jason was being about all of this, he couldn't even stand to be beside Diane, let alone talk to her after everything that had happened between them.

"So where did you's go then?" Barron who had come over to Diane asked sitting in the chair beside Shane, the one Jason had been previously sitting in before moving.

"We were at Lima, Ohio as a glee club teacher asked us to come talk about some of them coming here for a summer to work on some songs for what they call Nationals but what we'd call Final Jam.

Jason snorted as if to say aye right, like they really did that, they just went on a stupid petty date and Diane looked up at him for once.

"Would you like to say that again Jason?, cause I don't really understand dick-heads."

Everyone in the room seemed to grow quiet at these words as Jason took a deep breath before simply flicking Diane off a turning to talk to Tess showing that his conversation was over.

Diane turned back to the others as well aiming to get back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, so they are coming here in a few days or something but it's only a visit and they will probably start for the next summer in a few weeks time."

Shane smiled at this thinking how great it was going to be to teach some students how to do some good songs and teach them great dances.

"Oh really" Jason interrupted starting something again "If you really went to this club thing, why don't you show us a video or two of them performing something so we know a bit about them."

"Okay dude" Nate stood at this point his chair clanking against the floor as it fell "we don't have to prove anything to a dick like you, you may be my brother but you've changed, you're acting like a right ass just because Diane and you broke up because of something that I didn't do so you'll get to see the New Directions and the Warblers in a couple of days when they get here but not before that. So get out of everyone else's face and learn to deal."

Nate finished with a mad look in his eye before turning and stomping out of the room taking his guitar with him as the room went quiet once again.

Wow, Shane thought if we played who can be quiet the longest, everyone here would win.

Finally the silence was broken but it wasn't by anyone in the room, the sound came from outside, a couple of knocks at the door before Diane said come in and three guys walked in, one was by far the older of the two and had curly brown hair but was wearing a shirt with some sort of cardigan and the other two guys looked about the age of Shane and rest.

One had brown hair, combed to the side and was wearing clothes that just screamed out the fact that he was obviously gay whilst the other had dark brown hair curled slightly but not as much as the tall man and was wearing a blazer with a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Diane" The tall man, obviously a teacher or something like that said waving at her whilst Jason snorted again. "Kurt and Blaine wanted to come here a couple of days earlier to get a feel of things but I'm sending everyone else over tomorrow."

Diane nodded understand what was going on whilst the guy with curly hair stepped forward looking at everyone in the room.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm really looking forward to coming here for the summer."

So that meant that the other guy was Kurt who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hi" Shane answered back for the group and Blaine and Kurt nodded back before looking around for somewhere to sit.

"Kurt, Blaine you can sit here" Diane dragged Nate's empty seat up and Barron who had left said it was cool if one sat there so Blaine sat next to Diane and Kurt next to Shane.

"Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow with everyone else tomorrow about 1 or something" And the guy left with Blaine and Kurt saying bye Mr Schuester, so that was obviously his name.

"So Jason" Shane said looking at his brother who was currently glaring at Blaine who had moved his chair slightly closer to Diane's. "Do you believe Nate and Diane now when they said that there was going to be new people starting here in the next couple of days."

Shane sat back waiting for Jason's reaction but nothing happened for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was a couple of people taking a drink of water or talking to each other before Jason stood up and Shane knew it was now time to see what Jason had planned.

"Oh fuck you Shane" And with that Jason walked out of the room, slamming the doors behind him hard, more so than Nate and his chair.

Diane only rolled her eyes at this as Tess asked to sing a song with her and Diane said yes leaving Shane with Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey, I'm Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect Three and that was my brother Jason" At the name, Shane gritted his teeth hating the way it sounded.

"I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt started to speak and his voice shouted that he was most definitely gay also but Shane didn't mind, he just hated people who tried to hide it.

"So Kurt, what sort of music do you like?" Shane asked knowing that he was about to hear a list of things but even they themselves needed new things for Final Jam.

"Erm, well I really like Lady Gaga and a lot of the musicals and things like that" Kurt said a little bit nervous about talking to someone he didn't know but that was reasonable. Many people were like that.

"Blaine, what about you?" Shane turned to see that Blaine was currently staring at Diane, watching as she danced with Tess and singing about Taking a Bow or something like that.

"Blaine" Shane shook the guy's shoulder but after not getting any reaction he poked him in the side.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked after jumping about fifty feet in the air from getting scared by the fact that someone was talking to him.

"I asked what kind of music you like?"

"I like a lot of old classics and I like listening to film scores, things like that. My favourite would be Harry Potter though" Blaine answered not once taking his eyes away from Diane who was talking over steps now with Tess but the music still played in the background.

"Ah, that's really cool. Diane likes film scores too, we actually done a dance once based on the theme from Harry Potter because Diane wanted to do it then we spent about a month after not being able to get Harry Potter quotes out of our heads because of watching the movies back to back."

Blaine nodded at this explaining how he always quoted Harry Potter but some people didn't actually get it like other people.

Diane came back down now finished talking to Tess and sat in her seat again, smiling at Blaine who smiled back blushing.

Ah, thought Shane, Blaine likes Diane but he's just too shy to say anything about it, that's so it. I just need to find some way to get him to admit it to Diane for once and all.

But just how exactly was he going to do this with Jason being Mr sulky pants about something that didn't even happen, he didn't even know what it was that got Jason so uptight anyway. All Shane knew was that Diane had been crying slightly at the party then Nate had hugged her and Jason had entered and started shouting and pushing Nate who just looked scared whilst Diane had been trying to pull them apart but Jason had thought she had been trying to help Nate and went even crazier and started shouting at Diane who ran off in more tears.

"Shane, you okay there?" Blaine asked whilst Diane poked him in the side knowing that he was thinking about something important again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so okay, I want you to watch some of our songs and tell us what you think of them. We want some reviews from people who don't know us that well, okay. Let's go."

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me."<p>

review. Next chapter will be New Directions and Warblers meeting Camp Rock kids.

hope you enjoy.


	3. I Feel Pretty  Unpretty

here is the third chapter of You Make Me Feel Like I'm A Living A Teenage Dream. Sorry for the wait but it's finally up.

Let's see how new directions and the warblers feel to meeting the camp rock kids.

**Chapter 3 - I Feel Pretty / Unpretty**

Warblers & New Directions

"So, Kurt and Blaine both went to this Camp Rock place a day earlier but why just Blaine and Kurt?" Finn asked Puck and Sam as they packed some things for their three day visit to Camp Rock, that night. Puckerman sighed at this thinking how sometimes Finn could be really dense.

"Come on, dude, your brother..."

"Step-brother" Finn retorted back still not wanting to use the proper term for what he and Kurt now were, brother's, he couldn't do it, not yet anyway, but he wondered if he ever could, hopefully that answer was going to be yes or else Kurt would hate him for ages, he had already started telling people that Finn and him were more than step-brother's, they were brother's and best friends, the best friends he could agree with but the brother's, he wasn't so sure of.

"Okay, mate, your step-brother is totally crushing on Blaine and if my eyes finally decided to mess about with me today which I think might just have actually happened, Blaine Anderson, who so many people thought was gay actually has the hots for that girl Diane Turner who was really hot, like smoking hot" Finn could tell that Puck was beginning to dream about doing things with Diane that might have been hot if it weren't for the fact that this girl was the reason behind why his step-brother (Yes he was still saying it) was going to get his heart broken sometime in the near-future unless he and everyone else including the Warbler's didn't do something about it.

"You're point, dude?" Finn asked throwing one of his favourite shirts into his case, Kurt would have probably winced at the way the shirt was being handled but Finn wasn't caring about that, he was caring about the fact that Kurt might be a wreck for the whole visit unless someone set him straight about Blaine first and in order to do that, Finn needed to know more about what the sam heck was going on.

"Well my point is that Kurt will have his heart broken into a million tiny pieces because of Blaine unless we do everything that we possibly can to stop him from flirting from Blaine and or asking Blaine out, it will hurt him too much like the time with you, which I'm pretty sure you don't want to be reminded off so I suggest you phone our boy Kurt and tell him not to do anything with Blaine, at least not for a good few weeks or so at least" Puck ended the conversation by hastily placing three bottles of the same type of cologne into his case before zipping it up making sure he had everything that he needed.

"And" Finn stared at his friends knowing he would have to say this eventually before even thinking about phoning Kurt "What do I do if he asks why, I can't lie to him, when he finds out the truth, he'll be crushed, he come back to McKinley and let Karaofsky bully him just like before Blaine but he won't care, he won't even give a damn because he'll just want to die because Blaine seemed to be the only one he could really rely on, the one person who didn't laugh at him or call him names, the one who he believed was actually like him and now Blaine seems to have changed his mind."

Finn ended his long thought out loud staring at Puck and Sam who both nodded at him expressing only with words that if that was what it was going to come down to, then he would have to tell Kurt, the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Man would this be hard, Finn thought as he pulled out his phone, opening it and pushing speed dial 4 on his phone for Kurt, one was for his mom, two for his dad, three for Puck and so on.

Finn heard the phone ring once, twice, three, four, five times and almost thought that Kurt wasn't going to pick up when he did and there was the sound of music in the background behind him.

"Hey Finn, let me get away from all this noise so I can hear you better" After a few minutes, the noise became muffled so Finn guessed that Kurt had stepped outside away from it all, so here was his chance.

"So Finn, what did you call me about?" Kurt's voice sounded as happy as ever and Finn hated to be the bearer of bad news but he had to do this so Kurt wouldn't find out another way.

Swallowing away the large lump in his throat, Finn opened his mouth and said in a hurry.

"blainedianekurtimsosorry."

"Uh sorry Finn, didn't quite catch that and I thought it was quieter out here so repeat that again would you Finn but slower this time, if you don't mind."

"Okay" Finn took a deep shaky breath before speaking slower so Kurt could understand him better "Kurt I'm so sorry to say this but I have to tell you something about Blaine, you see the thing is, well Blaine is, Blaine is what you would call, Erm Blaine is, Kurt oh Kurt, I'm so sorry but Blaine's not gay" There he had finally said it and now he had to wait for Kurt's reply.

What he was not expecting though was a loud, long, large laugh from Kurt's end of the phone and then another sound as Kurt attempted to get his breath back between laugh's and Finn started to feel pretty upset that Kurt was laughing at something that he had said, like it was a great big joke, like that was all it was to him, a joke, and nothing more.

"Kurt, would you please explain why you're laughing you're head off at the fact that what I said was not a joke" Finn snapped forgetting that he hadn't meant to shout at Kurt especially if he was hurting at this fact about Blaine.

"I'm so sorry for laughing at you like that Finn" Kurt finally said, and Finn was glad to hear that his laughing had subsided finally so he could talk and make sense as well "And about Blaine, I knew from the moment that I first saw him that he wasn't gay, at least not in my sense at least, so this doesn't come to me as a surprise neither does the fact that Blaine is totally head over heels in love with Diane Turner who's really cool, she actually asked me to sing a song with her tomorrow. We're doing I Feel Pretty with a mash up of Unpretty, I so love mash-ups" Kurt laughed and Finn smiled into the phone glad that his step-brother was happy about all of this, he should have remembered that Kurt would be able to tell if someone was gay or not with his gay-dar.

"So you're cool with knowing this about Blaine even though you were really into him?" Finn asked wondering if he had said the wrong thing when Kurt began to snicker.

"I was never into him like that, we're just really close friends and I'm beginning to become close friends with Shane Gray, the lead singer of Connect Three who is straight, Finn so you don't have to worry about that" Kurt replied back with a chuckle and Finn could tell that Kurt would be rolling his eyes knowing how Finn liked to worry about things like that.

"Good to know, so see you tomorrow then, little-bro (though he was calling him little-bro, he didn't mean it to sound like brother which it wasn't and Kurt knew that by now)."

"Finn, I swear to god, haven't you learned anything by now, I am neither younger than nor your bro your step-brother however, I am happy to be."

"Cool, see you tomorrow step-bro."

And before Kurt could grumble about that, Finn hung up placing his phone back into his pocket before checking that everything was safely tucked into his suitcase before shutting it over and zipping it shut knowing that Sam and Puck were watching him waiting for him to tell them what had happened.

"So..." Sam finally spoke up getting sick of Finn's quietness "Is Kurt okay?"

Finn turned round placing his suitcase on the floor beside the door in order to take it down the next day.

"Yeah, he's brilliant, he actually knew that Blaine was straight from the first day and knew about him being in love with Diane, it's cool actually."

Puck rubbed his forehead for a couple of seconds before finally nodding.

"It seems like our boy Kurt has finally grown up."

Yes it would seem that way, Finn thought to himself before the three of them were called down to dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day, New Directions and The Warblers stood at the airport which would take them to Haliburton Highlands but right now they were currently waiting on Mr Schuester getting all the tickets together so they all took seats as they had all been up since 4 in the morning and were all tried and grumbling, they would be able to sleep on the plane but everyone's body clock would most possibly be off for quite a long time now.<p>

"Okay guys, let's go, the plane is due to leave in an hour or so we can board now."

Everyone cheered when Mr Schuester said this, that meant that they could get seats and sleep for a while before waking up and seeing the sights a bit before landing.

With Mr Schue leading, New Directions and The Warblers, well the ones who were coming which happened to be Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Harwood, Brad Murray - a tall dark haired boy who hung onto everything that everyone said, Tom Henry - a small chubby faced boy with a bush of blonde hair who held onto Thad a lot as if scared and Jasper Sterling - a short but simple guy who always liked meeting new people and had an active imagination in order to help others, but of course Kurt and Blaine were already at Camp Rock which meant that they would see some friendly faces when they arrived.

"I'm really looking forward to this trip, singing with people who have been singing for years and do some things differently" Rachel started to speak as they boarded on the plane whilst mostly everyone told her to just shut the hell up now or else.

Finally they were all on the plane and apart from a couple of other people, they were the only one's on the plane.

"Okay, guys. I'll give you you're tickets and you sit where you're supposed to." Mr Schuester announced handing out all the tickets and people got into their seats so finally it was,

Finn, Puck, Sam and Mr Schuester and across from them it was Mike, Brittany, Tina and Santana.

Behind them were Sue, Jesse (why he had been let on the plane was a question Finn wanted answered), Miss Pillsbury and David and across was Wes, Thad, Brad and Tom. Which left Jasper to sit with Artie at the front but he didn't mind this arrangement at all, he actually liked to meet new people and talking to Artie would probably help Artie's shyness.

Soon, enough the plane took off and the two glee clubs cheered slightly, they would have probably done more if they hadn't all been feeling really sleepy and like they wanted to drift off but first they had to go through the safety in-case the plane went through turbulence or something like that. Tom leaned across Brad to grab onto Thad's hand as these safety announcements were made before people slowly began to fall asleep from being awake since the early hours, and even Finn who was too macho or so he thought, ended up falling asleep on Puck's shoulder vowing that he would probably never hear this down ever but he wasn't really caring that much anyway.

After over 2 hours, the plane landed and everyone got off the plane getting their bags back from the bag collector before heading to the exit of the airport thinking they would be able to get separate taxis to the place they were going but before anyone had the chance to do anything, there was a honk as a large limo like car pulled up just outside the airport doors before the man got out saying "Lima, Ohio."

The two glee clubs realized that was them and told the driver so who opened both doors to let them and they got in one by one seeing that the limo already had four people in it but even with that, there was no tight squeeze. Once everyone was inside and their suitcases were in the boot of the limo, they started to head back towards to where Camp Rock was supposed to be then they looked and saw who was sitting opposite them, Blaine Anderson wearing his usual smile but he was now dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a simple white t-shirt but also his hair was curled so obviously he either didn't have his hair gel with him or he was doing this on purpose for someone, Kurt Hummel who looked just like himself, super and no hair out of place, everyone wondered how he could do this even in the early days, Diane Turner, who today had on light denim shorts and a pink short sleeved t-shirt and her light brown hair was pulled back from her face with three clasps and a a couple of bobbles, and last but not least a guy who no-one knew from before, this guy had short dark brown hair spiked slightly but not fully and was wearing a denim jacket with a grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh yeah guys" Diane spoke up and New Directions and The Warblers turned to face her "This is Shane, Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect Three" And she pointed to the new guy who said hi waving at everyone who waved back with smiles on their faces.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell us that you knew Shane Gray?" Wes asked with a hurt look on his face whilst Blaine shrugged with a laugh knowing that Wes was kidding on, which of course he was.

"So, what do we actually do at this place, Camp Rock? There won't be anyone spying on us or anything. None of your friends spy on people" Rachel blurted out right away, not even two minutes into the drive causing New Directions to groan at her and her ability to always worry about things like that.

"Sorry about her" Sam spoke up smiling at Diane who smiled back whilst David and Wes both noticed that Blaine seemed to glare daggers at the back of Sam's head as if telling it that he didn't want anyone else near Diane.

Wes and David both sighed at this, Blaine wasn't going to change now especially not since he seemed to be so much so in love with Diane but what was done was done and there was no getting over it, not unless Sam asked Diane out then they would be hearing all about it from Blaine, mopping as he liked to do, but would never actually admit that he was doing so.

"So, what's first on the list of the Camp Rock visit?" Jasper asked Diane who looked at Shane before beginning to speak.

"Well, we always have a kind of Opening Jam kind of thing where people sing things that they like, like me and Kurt are going to be sing I Feel Pretty / Unpretty and Kurt is looking forward to it. Then we have our morning breakfast followed by some sort of dance class before fun as it is the last few days before the end of the term of Camp Rock."

Everyone nodded at this just as the driver took a sharp turn at a sign reading Camp Rock.

"Guys, I think we're here" Thad said whilst Brad hit him saying duh, as it was obvious where they were.

Soon the limo stopped and everyone got out looking out at the lovely trees and grounds of Camp Rock, these couple of days were going to be amazing before the real thing, in a few weeks or so.

"Okay guys, Blaine and Kurt will show everyone their rooms then come back here and everyone will be put into their groups before we all go to Opening Jam. On you go."

* * *

><p>Once Finn reached his room that he would be sharing with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Blaine, he picked the bed near the end of the room, closest to the door in-case he heard anyone try to come in at night but this was a cool camp, nothing to worry about there.<p>

"Oh my god, Finn, you are so totally going to love it here" Kurt gushed as he sat on the bunk bed pushed against the wall opposite Sam and Puck's bunk bed, he was the only one who wouldn't have a bunk bed.

"The food's amazing and the music, the song's, the love." Kurt began to laugh smile wide on his face whilst Finn smiled back placing his suitcase on his bed thinking that he would unpack when he got back before following Kurt and Blaine back towards where the limo had dropped them off to see two other guys walking towards Diane and Shane, Finn recognised Nate straight away dressed in the same shirt and jeans as yesterday whilst the other guy who looked like he was in a right mood for some reason was dressed all in black, shirt and jeans with dark brown curly hair set atop his head but he was arguing with Nate about something.

"...Stop lying Nate, I know, Shane knows, heck I'm sure most of Camp Rock knows what the hell you did with my girl so fess up."

Nate stopped twirling on the spot to face this guy who looked smugly down at Nate as if daring him to say anything just as Finn and the others reached Diane and Shane who were watching the scene unfold.

"Oh you think, she's your girl, she stopped being yours the second you broke up Jason, so grow up, grow a pair and get over yourself" Nate snapped at Jason who stepped back slightly before moving forward once more, shoving past Nate.

"This isn't over."

Then the two reached Diane and Shane who both looked at each other before rolling there eyes and turning back to New Directions and the Warblers who had arrived now.

"Okay, guys, first thing's first, we are going to separate everyone into their groups, these groups will each have a mentor, there are four mentor's, myself, Shane, Nate and Jason who will show you around the camp and take you to your scheduled classes for the next few days to get you used to it before you come back for the real thing, your groups will not change, not unless you really can't stand each other and are moments away from killing each other" Diane looked at Jason and Nate at this one before carrying on "Yes so the names of the groups will be as follows, Gaga, Spears, Journey and Queen. Now to sort everyone into their groups. Shane you go first."

Shane stepped forward reading off the clipboard that everyone just seemed to notice that he was holding.

"Okay, guys, my group is Journey so when you hear your name, come over and stand next to me."

Jason muttered something under his breath at this but Shane ignored it, and began to call out names.

"Tina-Cohen Chang, Quinn Fabray, Jasper Sterling, Sam Evans and Rachel Berry."

The five all moved over to stand beside Shane whilst Nate moved forward.

"Okay, guys my group will be Queen so line up once you hear your name."

"Brad Murray, Santana Lopez, Jesse St. James, David Thompson and Mercedes Jones."

Like Shane's group, everyone moved to stand beside Nate who smiled at all of them before Jason moved forward, one more then it was Diane.

"Okay listen up like Shane and Nate, move it over here when you hear your name, my group is Spears."

Jason's sentence left everyone gulping, they didn't really want to be stuck with Jason but life sucks so they would just have to grin and bear it.

"Thad Harwood, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce and Tom Henry."

This time each member of the group moved forward quite slowly scared of Jason before Diane moved forward smile on her face as usual.

"Okay so that leaves me as Gaga, the following people step forward."

"Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson."

The group moved towards Diane glad to have her just as Kurt spoke up.

"When do we get to sing our song, Diane?"

Diane laughed smiling to show Kurt she wasn't laughing at him before saying.

"Right now if you wish to, Kurt."

Kurt nodded just as Shane pulled out his phone, playing a instrumental version of the song they were going to sing and they started to sing.

"I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again today

My outsides are cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Everytime I think I'm through  
>It's because of you<br>I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>I'm just trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if he says so<br>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<p>

I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright

Never insecure until I met you  
>Now I'm being stupid<br>I used to be so cute to me  
>Just a little bit skinny<br>Why do I look to all these things  
>To keep you happy<br>Maybe get rid of you  
>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<p>

My outsides look cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Everytime I think I'm through  
>It's because of you<br>I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>Keep on trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if he says so<br>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<p>

I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright  
>And I pity<br>Any girl who isn't me tonight

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<p>

I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
>Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)  
>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<p>

I feel pretty  
>But unpretty."<p>

Both Kurt and Diane stopped singing together before smiling.

"Welcome to Camp Rock" Shane yelled and everyone cheered knowing it was true, they were glad to be here.

review, next chapter, real reason behind why Jason is so jealous and Sam makes a move, but on who?

read to find out.


End file.
